The present invention relates to a color imaging element, a photosensor and a photoelectric transducer using a protein, and methods of manufacturing the same, and an electronic device using the above-described color imaging element, photosensor or photoelectric transducer.
Proteins are promising functional elements as an alternative to semiconductor elements. While miniaturization of semiconductor elements is limited to a size of several tens of nanometers, proteins with an extremely small size of 1 nm to 10 nm exert a sophisticated function.
In related art, as a photoelectric transducer using a protein, there is proposed a photoelectric transducer using a protein-immobilized electrode formed by immobilizing a zinc-substituted cytochrome c (a horse-heart cytochrome c having zinc substituted for iron as a central metal of a heme) on a gold electrode, and it is reported that a photocurrent is obtained by the protein-immobilized electrode (refer to PTL 1).
Moreover, there are proposed color picture light-sensitive elements including light-sensitive units having a photoelectric conversion function and being formed by supporting an alignment film of a photosensitive chromoprotein such as bacteriorhodopsin on an electrode, and including a plurality of combinations of light-sensitive units of photosensitive chromoproteins with different photosensitive wavelengths (refer to PTLs 2 and 3).